Lost Valentine
by Raingoddess400
Summary: February 14th, a day Kenny wished hadn't of came. (A Stenny one-shot)


**(A/n: Ms. Rain here with an angst Valentine Stenny one-shot. Hopefully it's good or makes sense, since I just thought of it. Please enjoy and South Park doesn't belong to me)  
**

* * *

February 14th was an abnormal day in South Park.

Usually during this time, kids would be in school giving the person they liked a card, a box of chocolates, or both. There would be love confessions also, whether they were in the form of a letter or spoken directly.

However today was different.

 _Very_ different, and he wished such a day hadn't of came.

There was no school because of the heavy rain. The clouds that always covered the blue sky and sun were a shade darker than usual, looking to produce more than just rain any minute now. The nearly knee high snow on the ground stayed strong against the constant flow of water droplets, so did a teen stood alone in the downpour. The outside was void of any people but him, taking shelter and celebrating a certain holiday in doors with their loved ones.

All except Kenny.

The male was soaked to the bone, having been out every since yesterday night when the rain began. He honestly had nowhere to go to, his home being nothing but a crack house thanks to his parents' non-stop drug addiction, and the other place he'd been going to no longer felt like home to him.

He looked down at a tombstone through wet bangs, littered with many flowers and stuffed animals around it, heavily soaked with the rain and bits of leftover snow. Not a single one of the offerings came from Kenny. Carved onto the stone was the usual whenever somebody died: their full name, date of both the year they were born and when they died, then underneath was an epitaph.

Kenny had been here more than he could count, most occasions being by himself. During those times, he wanted to bring something along with him. Something he thought would be of equal value to the items others brought. Sadly, he couldn't find the appropriate job to aid him some money. Prostitution helped, but only a little. He had to end it due to the diseases he'd contract from his customers, half of them killing him a month or two later, and having to spend an equal amount of time in Hell.

The next and last, was selling his parents' drugs. But he didn't get far, dying by the hands of his stoned father the moment he was caught stealing from them.

Kenny was sure Stan hated that he did those things in the past, even more so at the fact that he'd taken up doing drugs himself. It's sad really, and Kenny acknowledged it the instant his already pitiful life took a even miserable turn when Stan died.

It was still unfathomable for Kenny to grasp, even to this day. How the news of Stan's death instantly spread like a wild fire around the small town last year amidst the same month.

They got together in middle school, and Kenny was the one who confessed to Stan. He had beat Wendy to the punch and dragged Stan to Stark's Pond, deeming it a start and if not a cheesy way to confess his feelings. The first thing Kenny did was loosen the strings of his parka and pulled his hood down, allowing Stan to see the entirety of his face.

Stan's sapphire eyes stared at the slightly dirty and greasy blonde hair, faintly visible freckles doting each of Kenny's cheeks, and hazel eyes seeming brighter without the need of sunlight to highlight their color. He had a baby's face and Stan couldn't help but blush at the thought, causing Kenny to do the same but in embarrassment.

He rubbed his arm and looked down at the ground. "U-umm...," he stuttered, feeling the heat in his cheeks increasing along with his heartbeat. He was nervous, uncertain if he should just tell Stan straight out that he liked him or spout the things he liked about Stan that led him to have these feelings towards him. He'd seen the girls and guys do it at school, and they made it seem easy, but also embarrassing.

Meanwhile with Stan, the boy still had a transfixed gaze on Kenny. The others appearance was something Stan never imagined seeing, envisioning something else entirely if he ever saw Kenny's hood down. There was one word floating about in his mind, and that was-

"Cute..."

Stan snapped out of it then, his and Kenny's face red after that one word. "I-I uhhh...I didn't mean to..." Stan trailed off, rubbing the back his neck and avoiding eye contact with Kenny's.

Kenny didn't know what to say, and he rubbed his right arm with his eyes looking down at the ground again. But he did know what he felt: happy. So he decided to accept the compliment, forming his lips into a small smile and looking back up.

"T-thank you."

Stan glanced up at Kenny, lowering his hand back to his side.

"Stan, I like you. W-would you...like to go out with me?" Kenny asked, struggling to maintain eye contact with Stan as embarrassment struck him again at full force.

The noriette took a moment to answer. This was the first time he's received a confession from a guy, and from his friend, he wasn't sure if he even swung that way or not. Stan wasn't disgusted by it, not in the slightest which led him to think back on what happened seconds ago.

He called Kenny cute.

The reminder caused him to blush again, and he looked away from Kenny. The blonde frowned at the action, misinterpreting it as an act of awkward disgust. He clenched his right arm, head lowering and blonde bangs shadowing glossy eyes. He felt like an idiot, he should've known Stan wasn't gay and he would've been better off letting Wendy confess to him.

Without another word and keeping his head low, Kenny released his arm and walked forward, almost taking off into a sprint if his arm hadn't of been caught. He didn't bother to turn around, not wanting Stan to see his crying face. Even though Stan hadn't rejected him verbally, it still hurt just as much silently. Just when he was about yank his arm free, he suddenly found himself being pulled back and into a hug, his back against Stan's chest.

Kenny blushed at their position with wide eyes, feeling his heartbeat matching a rapid pace with Stan's. "S-Stan wha-"

"I don't know, but I couldn't let you leave," Stan said. He pulled back to turn Kenny around to face him, giving him a small smile and light pink cheeks. "I haven't given you a reply yet." He wiped Kenny's tears away with his thumb, and let his hand linger on his cheek.

"It'll be my first time going out with a guy, but...I'll give it a shot. So, yes Kenny, I'll go out with you."

Kenny's reaction was delayed since he didn't expect Stan to agree to go out with him, hugging the noriette into a tight embrace with tears of happiness spilling out from his closed eyelids. Stan hugged him back, and through the remainder of the day, they spent their Valentines at Stan's house.

Back in the present, a single tear slid down Kenny's cheek before more followed suit. They fell from his cheeks and joined with the rain drops, Kenny walked and stood behind the gravestone, sitting down with his back against it's cool surface. He looked up with closed eyes and a faint frown of his lips, bangs clinging to his forehead.

"Happy Valentines Day and two year anniversary Stan."

 **(A/n: Happy Valentines day! I hope you enjoyed, please fave and review. Also remember Valentine Academy will be posted one day this week)**


End file.
